bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Donkey Kong 2
‎Super Donkey Kong 2 is a pirated Famicom port of the SNES game ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' published by NT in 1997. It greatly resembles Super Donkey Kong. Overview Just like with Super Donkey Kong, the controls, graphics and audio are similar to the SNES game, but downgraded to suit the NES hardware. The player can only control Diddy Kong alone, and due to the lack of Dixie Kong, a single hit from an enemy will result in death, much like in Super Donkey Kong '99. Several things from DKC2 are present in the game, including banana coins, crates, the K-O-N-G letters and the goal target at the end of the level which is also accompanied by Diddy's victory dance. Notably, there are only three levels in this game. The map screen for Gangplank Galleon is present in this game, but the only thing you can do here is to press A to start the next level. The first level is a replica of Pirate Panic from DKC2 (sans Rambi and a few other things) while the second level is based on Mainbrace Mayhem, and the third level is based on Rattle Battle complete with Diddy transforming into Rattly, though Rattly cannot run or use his Super Jump ability. After the third level the player is taken to a screen which features a "THE END" message accompanied with the Game Over image (which is also present in the Game Over screen). Gallery Super Donkey Kong 2 - Game Over.png|A Game Over screen when the player lose all the lifes. Super Donkey Kong 2 - The End.png|An ending screen when the player passed three levels. Trivia *By pressing A + B + Select at the title screen a password screen will show up. If the player enters the password "STAYCOOL", a screen with the Family logo, some Chinese text, a trademark registration number and a logo (金豹 "Gold Leopard") also seen in Mortal Kombat 3 will appear. In some versions of the ROM, the password is instead "HLSP1129", and the Gold Leopard logo is displayed a second time instead of the Family logo. *Family's logo from Family Kid appears hidden within the game, as well as via a secret password in some versions (see above). *The hidden password system appears to be non-functional aside from accessing the various logos, possibly because it only has three levels. *Taiwan Shin-Shin's "K" logo appears in here like in other pirates such as the Earthworm Jim 2 pirate and The Panda Prince. *This is one of two Donkey Kong Country bootlegs to feature a working animal friend, along with The Panda Prince. *In Super Donkey Kong's NSF file, you can hear Pirate Panic's music. *The player can go back to the title screen during gameplay by pressing Select while the game is paused. *''Super Donkey Kong 2'' does not work in the PAL Region, unless switched without resetting. *Most cartridges (as seen in the gallery) have a 1997 date on them, placing the release in that year. Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Platform games Category:Ex-Sachen developers Category:Taiwan Shin-Shin Category:Donkey Kong games Category:Ports